Für Führer Volk und Vaterland
by darkfather
Summary: ... our most dangerous enemies.... A story about Captain Hans Günsches past and the thoughts going through his head.


**Für Führer, Volk und Vaterland**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters

Poland 1943

The truck shook all the time as they drove over the stony track, it wasn't a comfortable ride.

In the truck were 8 SS-soldiers, they are coming directly from the east front.

"Remember, that day in the Warsaw Ghetto some years ago?  
That Jewish boy, I really pulverised his head with my MG. "one of the Soldier explained "That was fun".

"You are a brutal bastard, Olaf " said another soldier and everyone laughed , all except one Hauptmann Hans Günsche, he felt uncomfortable, the conversations has woken up some memories, some rather unpleasant memories…

…"_Ok, meine Herren you know why we are here to clear the ghetto, kill the Jews and take all the valuable things we find, it is our holy mission to destroy them. Everything clear Soldiers?" the middle-aged Leutnant asked. _

"_Ja, Herr Leutnant" the group of soldiers shouted. _

"_Then let's go" said the Leutnant, and the group of soldiers ran off to raid the already half-destroyed houses. _

_As they entered the houses then there where shots and screams everywhere as if this place has become a part of hell. They killed every Jew they saw in cold blood and then after they had finished there bloody handiwork they took anything that may be valuable, money, jewels, and old paintings out of the buildings the German soldiers even took out the golden teeth of some older Jews._

_Hans Günsche stand at a crossroad his mission was to stand guard and shot any Jew that may flee from one of the houses at the Crossroad when the raid-commandos are in there._

_He stood there a while; it seemed the raiders are letting nobody through. _

_He listened to the gruesome sounds around him in disgust, when he thought about what was happening right now he felt sick. As he joined the Waffen-SS they told him the whole day how filthy the Jews are and that they are not only threatening the German way of live but also all other high cultures. _

_Why did they tell him this? Hans just wanted to fight for Germany as part of an elite, not shot unarmed civilians and rob there houses. _

"_The Jews are our most dangerous enemies, they want to destroy us from within and enslave us all. They are the destroyers of culture." his instructor once said. _

_Some starving people are Germany's greatest enemies? As he thought about it he even felt sicker. _

_Hans remembered his oath for Führer, Volk und Vaterland he began to doubt it but then again, knew he never under any circumstance could break it, he felt obligated to it. _

_Suddenly he heard a whim, as he looked to his right he saw a brunette woman crawling out of a building next to him, she was wounded, and her legs were bleeding. As the woman saw him she began to cry, maybe she knew what will happen know. Hans Günsche looked directly in her eyes, before all of this, she certainly looked beautiful. _

_Then at the sight of this, a voice in his head began to whisper._

"_The Jews are our most dangerous enemies... our most dangerous enemies" the voice echoed in his brain. _

_He hesitates. The woman began to cry even harder, strange no other soldier seemed to hear her, like they were on another planet. _

"_It is important for Germany to stop the Jews from taking over the world" another voice said, Hans fully turned towards her and raised his gun and aimed. The woman began to plea something in polish. _

Hauptmann Günsche!

"…_our most dangerous enemies …it is important for Germany… Untermenschen... you swore an oath, Hans! It echoed in his brain _

Hauptmann Günsche!

_Then he pulled the trigger, her head exploded, only blood and skull-shatters were left of her _

_face. He had shot. _

Hauptmann Günsche!

Someone was shaking him. "Hauptmann, were you dreaming?" the soldier next to him asked.

Hans looked around confused; he was still in the truck.

"You're finally back here". The soldier said "We are there."

The soldiers left the truck as they saw that their Captain was back in reality. As he followed his men, Captain felt emotions he couldn't describe after he had that strange daydream.

He tried to distract himself from his dream, he asked himself what this Major is doing; his superiors just told him that Major Montana Max is in charge of some "special researches".

Hans thought about it, maybe it's a new Wunderwaffe.  
He didn't new what a crazy turn his live would take in the next few months, Ghouls, Vampires; he will get to know things he never would have dreamed of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The skies over London 1999

Now Captain was standing next to Major Montana Max and Doc the men that changed his live. Captain was now over 80 years old some of his comrades that survived the war and didn't join Millennium are already dead, but he was looking like he didn't aged a day since the war, thanks to Docs scientific breakthrough.

Through this breakthrough the men are able to bring once again Death and Destruction over the world, who said that History is repeating itself, was right.

This sight made the Major happy he was looking forward to a giant war - war is probably his only passion, maybe his only reason of existing

The men were very excited as they saw the lights of London ironically soon they will kill these lights and start a gruesome firestorm over the capitol of the British Empire.

In all of this Captain thought about what will also happen today, he will meet the "Angel of Death" again, it is almost 60 years ago since they fought the last time, this thought raised strange feelings in Hans.

"Ah, Hauptmann I still have to tell you something, when you fight with the butler, don't kill him we need him as a guinea pig the Doc has a new toy" the Major explained.

"Ja, it would be wonderful if you could get him" said Doc.

Captain was irritated by that order but obeyed as always.

After a while Captain heard that the soldiers are preparing them to jump out of the zeppelin. Shortly after they had landed you could even hear the screams from the streets in the zeppelin, the screams remembered him of the Ghetto - he threw this thought out of his mind.

„Now Captain its time" the Major said.

Captain prepared his weapons and made himself ready for the jump.

"Sieg Heil" the Major shouted, as Hans Günsche jumped out into the night and into an unknown future.


End file.
